


L'Ombre blanche

by AndersAndrew



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Androgyny, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, Rough Kissing, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pluie tambourinant contre une fenêtre. Un être pâle, dévêtu et blessé, regarde la pluie tomber avec mélancolie. Il est prisonnier. Prisonnier de lui. Le roi blanc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ombre blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: L'Ombre blanche  
> Fandom:   
> Rating: PG-15 (sous entendu de sexe dub-con)  
> Genre: lime et hurt/comfort  
> Personnages: Byakuran/Mukuro  
> Nombre de mots: 610

Dehors, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer.

Une silhouette aux contours épurées posa la main sur la vitre. Elle était couverte de buée et humide sous sa paume. Celle-ci laissa une empreinte sur le verre.

Derrière elle, un jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu vint déposer un manteau de cuir noir sur ses épaules nues.

\- Tiens. Tu vas attraper froid, Muku-chan.

Mukuro tourna à demi la tête. Son expression ne reflétait rien. Il portait un bandage sur son œil droit.

\- Tu penses m'avoir dompté. Tu te trompes. Je sortirais.

L'autre sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Je sais.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il hésita, puis s'affala lourdement dans le sofa qui meublait la pièce. C'était un large canapé aux rondeurs moelleuses, qui était recouvert de soie rouge aux reflets ternis par le temps.

Le jeune homme s'y vautra avec délice, s'étirant, et attrapa un paquet de marshmallows qui traînait là.

Mukuro retira sa main de la fenêtre. Les vibrations de la pluie sur sa peau l'ennuyaient.

\- Je voudrais récupérer mes vêtements, dit-il d'un air sombre.

\- Tu peux. Ils sont par terre, rétorqua Byakuran en enfournant un chamallow.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, s'agaça Rokudo en se retournant vivement.

Sa longue queue de cheval fit un demi-tour complet, fouettant l'air comme une lame bleutée.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi demander ?, remarqua le boss des Millefiore en faisant une moue dubitative.

Le gardien Vongola serra les poings.

\- Je n'ai pas…

Il soupira, sans terminer sa phrase. Il prit une profonde inspiration, conservant ainsi son calme. Doucement, ses mains se décrispèrent.

\- Je m'enfuirais. Et je te tuerais.

Byakuran se figea, l'espace de quelques secondes. Il concentra toute son attention sur une sucrerie qu'il faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts, puis il murmura doucement :

\- Je sais.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi jouer cette comédie ?, cracha soudainement Mukuro en montrant ses poignets entravés par une lourde paire de menottes en argent, aux bracelets ornés de l'emblème des Millefiore, deux palmiers entrecroisés.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Ça m'amuse. Viens.

Byakuran tendit la main vers lui.

Le gardien de la brume plissa l'œil. Le regard du Millefiore se fit perçant.

\- Viens à moi.

Sa voix était plus grave, et sa bague émit une étincelle. Mukuro frissonna et ses jambes avancèrent.

Sa peau pâle se couvrit de chair de poule. Il se sentait nu - il était nu. La chaleur envahit ses joues et il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Byakuran se leva et détacha les longs cheveux bleu nuit.

\- Tu es bien mieux ainsi, dit-il en admirant la chevelure dégouliner le long du dos de son ennemi.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas. Ma mise n'est pas ton affaire, grinça Mukuro.

\- Ooooh, on se rebelle, susurra Byakuran.

Il lui tira violemment la tête en arrière; mais l'illusionniste n'émit aucun son de protestation, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu es à moi. Pour une durée certes, très courte. Mais pour l'instant…tu m'appartiens corps et âme.

Sur cette déclaration, Byakuran embrassa sauvagement la bouche fermée de son adversaire, le forçant à l'ouvrir pour y faire pénétrer une langue dure qui ne cherchait qu'un moyen de blesser.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Mukuro. Il détestait cette situation. Elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier.

La veste de cuir tomba de ses épaules.

\- Montre-moi à nouveau comment tu te laisses chevaucher sans dire un mot, dit Byakuran avec un sourire sardonique.

Les menottes tintèrent. Un corps fut jeté à terre et une ombre blanche s'en empara.

La pluie continua de battre avec la régularité d'un métronome sur le carreau.


End file.
